Frozen Fair
"Elsa!" Elsa looked up. She really didn't want to get up. The bed was sooo comfortable, and it was much too early for her liking. "Elsa, get up!" Anna repeated. "Tomorrow's the Ice Fair, remember? Kristoff says you should practice your performance!" Elsa bolted up, shoving off the covers and jumping out of bed. Anna was right! Elsa could hardly wait. She had to make displays, and practice! Hurrying, she brushed her hair and braided it down her back. She crossed the room to the door and undid a complex ice lock she had designed. Just because she could control her powers, doesn't mean she didn't want to be alone once in a while. She burst out. Dashing to the ballroom, she slid down the hall and released a blast of icy wind, which flung open the door. "I'm here! Come on, let's get to work! I can make the displays, and Anna, you can make the goodies, and Kristoff can teach Sven those cool tricks you told me about!" Throwing her hands into the air, with a wild excitement, Elsa unleashed a frenzy of icicles, which clustered into a spiked ball and floated up to the ceiling. Pulling her hands apart, she willed it to melt. Drops of icy water were driven against the walls. By freezing them as the slid down, Elsa coated the wall in a layer of thin ice. She would've made quicker, but this was much more fun. She grinned. Magical powers were, like, awesome! Kristoff came over. "Elsa, some help?" Some of the ice had froze on Sven, sticking his hooves to the floor. Giggling, Elsa melted the ice on him. Love. It was so simple! Why hadn't she not figured it out before? ''Well, I was acting like a total jerk before. Did I just call myself a jerk? In my head? Life's weird like that. ''"Thanks!" "Anytime!" The rest of the day past quickly. A table was set up, filled with treats, and fresh baked goods. Ice decorations filled the halls. This caused Anna to sing. Very annoyingly. "Deck the halls with magical i-ice, falalalala-lalalala, make sure Kristoff's always n-ice, falalalala-lalalala!" This caused large amounts of frustration in Kristoff. By the time they were done with the preparations, the sun was setting and tempers were high. Elsa was fretting over invitations, with no help from a grumpy Kristoff. "Elsa, did you remember to send invitations to Narnia?" He and Olaf burst out laughing. Ah, the joys. Elsa slept well that night. She didn't have dreams, and it she was well rested in the morning. So was Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. It was time for the fair to begin. A flood of people swept into the rooms, eating, preforming, laughing and talking, and everything was fine! Or so Elsa thought. When it was time to preform her Ice Dance, she slipped and fell. In the one second before she felt the impact as her body thudded against the ground, she flashed back to the time when she was young, and caused Anna to fall, giving her a white streak in her hair. She opened her eyes on the floor. As she kept dancing, she realized that, as she fell, Olaf paused the music. The words to the song talked about how ice could be dangerous. She had slipped at a part where it sung about, well, slipping! Thanks to Olaf's quick thinking, she was given a thorough round of applause. She smiled and hugged Olaf, ignoring the snow falling on her shoulder. "Thanks Olaf" She whispered. He smiled, his carrot nose being pushed up a bit. "You're welcome, Queen Elsa." The fair was a success. Everyone left with smiles. Anna smiled even more. "Elsa you really are the Queen of the Ice." And there was yet another round of applause. }} Category:One-shots Category:Story pages Category:Atmacnh